Coward
by Saaraa
Summary: Tsubomi seorang pengecut, sebab ia menolak untuk terbiasa—pada sebuah perasaan yang tertuju padanya. /Warnings inside, Shuuya x Tsubomi, AU!, etc./


**Disclaimer** : Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

 **Warnings & Genres** : Romansa, drama, _out of character_ , _alternative universal! School life/daily life/normal life_ , _un-canon_ , _typo(s)_ , Seto _is not part of Tateyama's_ _family_ ( _but_ Tsubomi _and_ Shuuya, yes. Meski disebut _Tateyama's_ _family_ ,ayah-ibu Ayano sudah meninggal), 15 _y.o_! Tsubomi, 15 _y.o_! Shuuya, 21 _y.o_! Shintarou 'n Ayano, EYD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

 **Coward** by Saaraa

.

.

.

* * *

Semua begitu alamiah.

Sepasang, gadis dan pemuda. Bersaudara dalam satu rumah hanya kebetulan semata. Entah, siapa yang tahu kalau hal ini adalah mereka yang sebut-sebut takdir, benang merah—atau itulah.

Shuuya yang pertama ditemukan. Diraih, diselamatkan. Dengan marga yang tak pernah lepas. Tsubomi dimasukkan dalam lingkaran keluarga setengah tahun berikutnya. Sama, marganya belum berubah. Keduanya tak masalah.

Sepasang, sama namun berbeda. Mereka tahu artinya tidak dipilih. Kosakata menyerah ialah satu-satunya dan pilihan teratas. Rasa kehilangan pernah dikecap, dua kali.

Satu saat kehilangan kerabat tersayang, lainnya saat pasangan Tateyama (yang memberi kesempatan kedua bagi Shuuya mau pun Tsubomi) berimplikasi dengan mobil, ledakan, dan tabrakan yang memilukan.

Jadi sudah alamiah jika langkah mereka selalu bersisian, meski dengan relasi tanpa kepastian. Oh—dalam lensa Ayano, mereka masih sepasang saudara dan adik yang berharga.

Bagi Tsubomi, rasa-rasanya Shuuya sekadar pemuda tak bisa diam yang berstatus saudara tak sedarah.

Bagi Shuuya, Tsubomi itu kewajiban—wajib dijaga, lindungi, rengkuh dari segala distorsi semesta.

Sesederhana itu.

Tapi waktu berdetik. Tak ada hal yang sama, dan mereka beranjak dewasa. Obrolan dengan bubuhan kata cinta berarak di sekitar mereka. Sumber daya manusianya; ya itulah—kawan sekelas. Singkatnya, tak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk tak paham. Bahkan meski Tsubomi dihina tak peka oleh penghuni kelasnya, sambil terkekeh gemas malah. Waktu itu Tsubomi hanya bisa merotasi iris gulmanya.

Nyatanya, Tsubomi bukan pemilik tipe personaliti yang emosional—dan bawa perasaan, apalagi membiarkan masalah biang radang hati begini memusingkan otaknya. Katanya; tak berguna.

Kano sebetulnya sama. Ia santai dan ikuti alur dunia. Terserah takdir membawanya ke mana, jika berakhir bahagia, ia rela ikuti hingga garis akhir.

Di sini masalahnya muncul. Dari benih bernama kebiasaan kini berubah jadi keharusan. Harus di sisi Tsubomi, harus menemaninya kala ujian perbaikan, harus hampiri kamarnya ketika ia tak bisa menyelami alam bawah sadarnya.

Keterlaluan bocah, dan bukan hanya sekali kepalan Tsubomi menargetkan kepala berhelai pirang kusam itu. Namun ia maklum. 6 tahun hidup dengan Shuuya—apalagi yang ia tidak ketahui mengenainya?

Namun Shuuya sendiri sebetulnya sadar. Bukan rasa persaudaraan lagi … yang ada pada dirinya, teruntuk Kido Tsubomi.

Nah. Itu. Alasan akhir-akhir ini Ayano tega menyeretnya ke psikiater untuk diuji kewarasannya sebab Shuuya seringkali mengulas senyum dan terkikik-kikik sendiri dan sialnya, Ayano menangkap basah kelakuannya.

Sungguh rumit tingkat akhir. Shuuya hanya takut tak bisa menahan diri. Bukan dalam konteks mesum—pahami, tolong.

Seperti sekarang.

Guru tengah menggurati papan dengan rumus, dan semua isi tentang bab ini dijelaskan sepenuh hati. Tapi sepasang iris emas tak menaruh atensi. Bagi Shuuya melihat gadis _nya_ di sudut ruangan paling kanan lebih seru dibanding obrolan rumit mengenai muatan— _coulomb_ , dan embel-embelnya.

Ah—sebentar. _Gadisnya_? Delusi Shuuya kian hari semakin … penuh pengharapan. Kousuke, temannya di kelas sebelah, mengerti penyakit kronisnya—untunglah. Setidaknya Shuuya punya tempat untuk menumpah-ruahkan segala isi hatinya.

Bel sekolah berdering. Yang bersurai pirang keruh melompat autis. Masukkan buku dan alat tulis dalam tas kain, sampirkan talinya si pundak. Ujar salam setelah ketua kelas beri aba-aba, dan ia menghapus jarak antaranya dengan si gadis. Bibirnya disentil ke atas.

Tsubomi, melihatnya, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau cacingan."

"Sama sekali tidak. Kita pulang?"

"… tentu?"

Gadis-gadis menukar sapa dengan Shuuya selama di koridor. Tsubomi tak paham, tapi kalau pemuda itu memiliki pesona yang tak disadarinya—ya sudah. Tak apa. Biarkan saja gadis-gadis itu menjerit berisik hingga menggetarkan gendang telinga.

(Sama sekali tak apa. Daun telinga Tsubomi hanya sedikit panas. Itu saja. Jangan tanya kenapa–ia sendiri tak tahu).

Lalu akhirnya ada momen di mana mereka seolah berdua. Di trotoar jalan dengan deru kendaraan dan angkasa kelabu yang sebentar lagi barangkali turunkan serpih es beku. Diselimuti hening yang merasuk hingga pangkal kerongkongan. Shuuya enggan bicara, jadinya.

Shuuya berdiri di mulut trotoar. Sebuah mobil mengklakson, ia bergeser. Bahunya sentuh bahu Tsubomi. Si gadis mengambil langkah ke kanan.

"… Kano, sekali lagi kau geser ke kanan …," lidahnya tertahan. "Kujotos."

"Ada mobil tadi, astaga."

"Itu tadi! Tiga kali yang lalu sama sekali tak ada!"

"Lalu menurutmu alasanku apa melakukan itu?!"

Shuuya mengerang secara mental. Tsubomi peringkat 3 di sekolah. Jabatannya ketua osis. Gelarnya anak teladan juga brilian. Shuuya akan gigit jari jika kalimat Tsubomi semenohok; _"Karena mungkin kau suka pada—"_

"… kau … tak suka berjalan di situ? Oke. Tukeran tempat denganku."

Shuuya terpaksa berpindah posisi.

Perbincangan keduanya berlanjut, tapi bahasan tak lebih dari tumpukan tugas, guru, atau masakan malam nanti. Lagipula memang tak ada hal serius amat yang bisa dibahas.

Omong-omong, Shuuya baru sadar. Helai gulma Tsubomi telah mencapai pinggangnya. Belum dipangkas, agak sengkarut.

"Tsu … potong rambut, sana."

"… ini? Destinasi akhir dari tingkah anehmu, ini—tunggu, tidak. Kau selalu aneh. Apa sih yang mau kaukatakan? Sampai dua hari lalu aku tidak lupa ada tamu berjas putih dan berkata akan memeriksamu."

"Oke," katanya, mendengus kesal. "Kukatakan."

Shuuya menghentikan langkah. Ia geming di tempatnya berdiri, pun sontak Tsubomi. Mengambil napas, si pemuda menghujam lembut iris cokelat sang gadis. Lurus. "Tsubomi, aku su—"

"Shu–Kano! Ayano-nee titip _shoyu_ dan _mozuku_. Kita mampir. Ke supermarket. Sekarang."

"Tunggu, dengar oke—"

"Itu diskon 20 persen. Kau mau cepat atau kutinggal?"

"AKU SUKA—"

"TOLONG, ADA PASIEN RUMAH SAKIT JIWA KABUR!"

.

"Kau percaya?"

Roti melon, bungkusnya menganga namun isinya perawan. Shuuya tak berhasrat menyentuhnya. Ia menghela napas dan merosot di balik bahunya. Kousuke tertawa renyah. "Ia itu _tahu_ , Seto. Ia sadar dan ia paham. Tapi ia mengelak!"

"Ia saudaramu dan ia menganggapmu begitu. Kurasa wajar."

"Wajar? Ah … aku tahu. Tapi Kido memang selalu seperti itu." Iris kucing menelusuri angkasa. Serat seputih bulu domba mengapung, menjadi perhatian bagi lensanya untuk sementara. "Maksudku, dia sadar aku suka padanya. Tapi ia pura-pura tak tahu dan menanyai tingkah anehku. Hipokrit, Seto. Aku lelah."

"… jadi … kau merelakannya?"

"… relakan? Memangnya siapa lagi yang menaruh hati pada gadis macam—"

"Aku."

(Shuuya bersumpah hingga minggu depannya, ia masih tak tahu senyuman dan kata itu palsu atau tidak—tak jelas dan sarat tipu. Dan Shuuya mogok bicara pada kawan seperjuangannya).

.

.

.

Ayano mengiris salmon panggang dengan ujung sumpit kayu. Shintaro tidak mau tahu. Tsubomi sama sekali bisu. Shuuya, tertunduk lesu.

"Oke," sang kakak buka suara. "Shuu, Tsu? Ini minggu ke dua, dan kalian masih seperti ini? Tak ada penjelasan?"

Shuuya menggeleng. Sudah cukup hatinya terpisah, menjelma fraksi, lalu ditaruh di sudut tak dilirik. Ia sakit hati.

"Ada. Kano sepertinya ingin buang air besar."

Shintaro tersedak. "Apa-apaan–"

"Tsu, bahasa. Dan kita sedang makan."

"Aku tak tahu. Mengenai si bodoh ini." _–Atau bahkan diriku._

"Tsu, serius–"

"Argh!" Shuuya mendadak memberantaki helainya. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh pada gadis seolah tanpa dosa di sampingnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti berbohong? Aku serius di sini! Jangan mengelak lagi!"

Tsubomi menghempas sepasang sumpit di atas meja berpelitur krem. Irisnya tersepuh cahaya lampu, mengkilat. Kastanya. Teh. Shuuya seringkali terperangkap dalam khas iris _hazelnut_ itu. Ayano memijit pelipis.

 _Mulai._

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan merajuk karena hal sepele, bodoh! Kata-katamu kemarin tak masuk akal!"

"Kau bahkan tak dengar sampai selesai! Bagaimana bisa kaubilang–dan kau tahu–bahwa itu tak masuk akal!? Oh, dan, Tsubomi-san, itu bukan hal sepele!" alisnya menaut, dan Shuuya memakai tenaga yang cukup berlebih untuk berdiri dari kursinya, hingga suara geseknya terasa memekakkan.

"Kano, tolong–jangan perumit masalah ini."

"Aku tidak! Kau yang mengulur perkara, Kido!"

 _Kido_.

Shuuya artinya memang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Parah, malah. Ada sepercik rasa mual dalam perut Tsubomi–mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa saudaranya itu sedang kesal, marah … kecewa, padanya. Otaknya kosong untuk sepersekian detik. Namun lidah bergerak sendiri. Lepas kontrol.

"Aku tahu kau iseng, tapi jangan berlebihan. Kausebut itu wajar!? Itu tidak wajar, Kano, dan kau tidak waras, sungguh!"

Tsubomi masih menatap lurus. _Oh … tidak. Sial. Kelewatan–_

Ujung lidah Shuuya terasa pahit. "Apa maksudmu tak wajar–"

 _Pip_. "Halo, dokter? _Yeah_ … tolong datang secepat yang Anda bisa. Ya. Sekarang."

Shuuya dan Tsubomi sama-sama menutup perdebatan. Si pemuda labil kembali duduk di kursi, pura-pura makan.

"Bocah gila," Shintaro mengumpat.

.

.

.

Hari ini Minggu.

Harusnya hari santai. Bukan bergelung dengan berkas-berkas dari sekolah bernama tugas. Serpih salju turun satu-satu. Bola serupa bulu domba, lembut dan halus, merengkuh daerah Jepang kini. Iris emas Shuuya melirik luar jendela kaca. Helaan napas pelan, uap putih terbentuk di sekitar bibir.

Suhu amat dingin, dan bukan pilihan baik untuk berloncatan dan membangun manusia salju ke luar.

Tapi, mau tak mau Shuuya harus keluar rumah. Satu; Ayano-nee tidak memasak makan siang–ia ada seminar bersama Shintaro di kampusnya. Dua; Tsubomi pun entah di mana. Sedari pagi eksistensi gadis itu tak berasa di rumah ini–pasti pergi ke luar.

Jaket tudung dirampas dari gantungan baju. Dipakainya terburu, jemarinya dengan urat dan tulang yang menonjol mengambil ponsel pintar, dompet, dan kunci rumah di atas meja. Jinjit kakinya melangkahi tangga kayu terburu, menghentak pada lantai parket. Ujung telunjuk dan jari tengah sigap menghilangkan cahaya dari lampu ruang tamu, sambil lewati, sepatu kets keabuan sudah melapisi kakinya, syal putih metah dilingkarkan di leher. Ketuk-ketuk ujung sepatu, Shuuya meraih gagang pintu, lalu melangkah keluar.

.

Desember ialah musim dingin. Natal disambut terburu. Masih terlalu awal, tapi Shuuya menyukai itu. Bagaimana pohon natal mini berhias lampu-lampu gemerlip terpajang di etalase jendela toko, atau bagaimana busana dan pernak-pernik berbau natal berbaris rapi di setiap sudut kota.

Hanya saja, Shuuya tidak ada arah tujuan sekarang ini. Perutnya sudah penuh dengan semangkuk _oyakodon_ dan teh hijau di kedai yang ia datangi. Sekarang apa? Kakak gadisnya baru saja mengirimi pesan singkat bahwa ia masih ada urusan lagi dengan Shintaro.

"Bilang saja ingin berduaan."

Si pemuda menarik napas. Hembusannya membuat uap. Syal dinaikkan, dan kedua tangannya berada di saku celana. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Seolah deru mobil dan suara lautan insan ini tak masuk di telinganya. Terlintas sesaat bahwa ia akan menelepon Tsubomi, dan mengajak bersua. Namun ragu terselip ketika lobus otaknya mengingatkan akan adu mulut hebat di meja makan dua hari lalu.

Lalu ada secercah harapan saat ponselnya menghasilkan vibra dan suara, tanda telepon masuk.

 _Seto Kousuke._

Harapan palsu.

Tadinya mau diacuhkan, tapi Shuuya berbakti. Ia ingat kalau Kousuke ialah sahabat yang sabar dan baik hatinya, dan kurang lebih butuh diberi apresiasi. Maka telunjukknya menggeser di atas layar sentuh ponsel, lalu mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Apa?"

"Whoa _, apa-apaan itu? Seharusnya orang jatuh cinta dipenuhi tawa gila, Kano. Bukan nada murung begitu."_

" _Yeah_ , tawa gila," Shuuya mendesis. "Kalau orang yang kucintai normal."

Ada gelak tawa dari seberang, Shuuya menulikan pendengarannya.

"Seto, kalau tak ada urusan kututup–"

" _Coba tebak, di mana aku?_ Hint _; dua gelas_ macchiato _, bangku taman, dan seorang gadis berhelai hijau."_

Shuuya terdiam, sesaat. Dalam kebekuan itu, hubungan telepon dimatikan sepihak. Ia memutar tubuh, memacu lari. _Aku tidak tahu Tsubomi bertemu Seto. Apa-apaan? Mereka di alun-alun?_

Ia tidak perlu berlari lama-lama untuk sampai di tengah kota. Shuuya merotasi bola matanya, memastikan di mana si gadis berada. Cukup susah sebab banyak orang berkerumun di sini. Meski begitu, Shuuya langsung bisa melihatnya.

Di bangku taman, sendirian–tersisih dari kumpulan yang lain.

Tak ada Seto sama sekali.

Helaan napas lega terlepas. Pelan-pelan, ia mendekati Tsubomi. Menghempaskan tubuh di kursi, tepat di sebelah sang gadis. Tsubomi tersentak pelan. Ia mendongak, dan apa yang Shuuya lihat adalah wajah yang sedikit pucat–kedinginan.

Shuuya mendengus. Syal putih ia pindahkan dari tubuhnya, menghangatkan tengkuk si gadis. "Sedang apa di sini, Tsubomi?"

"Eh … ?" Tsubomi mengeratkan syal. _Musk_ menguar dari sana, memabukkan sekaligus menenangkan setiap inci syarafnya. Khas sekali–aromanya. Milik Shuuya. "Aku habis potong rambut."

"Kenapa tidak pulang? Atau telepon aku, atau apalah–kau membeku di sini."

"Baterai ponselku habis. Dan lagipula untuk apa aku meneleponmu?"

Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau … habis bertemu Seto?"

"Pertanyaan tidak relevan apa itu–dan, hanya sekilas. Ia menyapaku lalu pergi."

"… oh."

 _Tukang tipu. Tapi kurasa aku harus berterimakasih ... habis ini._

"Ada apa?"

Shuuya menurunkan kelopaknya. Iris kucing tersembunyi. "Tak apa. Hanya ingin bilang …," ia meneguk ludah. Kenapa segalanya jadi dramatis di saat seperti ini? Seolah keping salju bahkan turun perlahan, menyisakan suasana yang menggelitik–dan kenapa seolah semua orang tak ada di sekeliling?

Tapi sebetulnya Shuuya tahu, ini hal wajar. Ia mengalami ini hampir setiap saat ketika ia sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta, seolah semesta rela menyediakan waktu baginya dan Tsubomi berdua. Hanya satu orang yang merasa–Shuuya tahu, tapi toh ia tidak peduli. Ia coba berkali-kali mengatakan isi hatinya, dan sesering itu pula Tsubomi beralasan, menampik fakta.

Itu tak merubah kalau Shuuya jatuh cinta padanya. Gadisnya mungkin menyebalkan, aneh, kasar, sarkas–pokoknya hal imut dalam gadis remaja tak ada darinya, itu jelas. Shuuya menaruh hati pada Tsubomi apa adanya. Ia lelah setiap kali Tsubomi bersikap pengecut karena tak ingin merusak hubungan persaudaraan.

Bagi Tsubomi, Shuuya tahu, perasaannya itu anomali. Bukan hal yang harusnya dirasakan seorang saudara pada saudara lainnya. Padahal kalau dipikir rasional pun, mereka sedari awal tak terhubung dalam rahim yang sama, genetika yang sama. Tsubomi hanya takut jika pengakuannya merusak keluarga, Shuuya paham.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Cinta itu buta. Shuuya hanya ingin dapat kesempatan, terutama untuk mengungkapkan. Tak usah yang berbelit, sebab Shuuya sendiri bukan orang macam itu.

"Tsubomi. Aku mencintaimu."

Tsubomi tak memukul kepala pirang keruh. Ia hanya menoleh dengan kesal, "Idiot, aku jadi tak bisa pura-pura tak ta–," ucapannya tergantung di udara, kemudian ia membuang muka. Tsubomi menutupi wajah dengan syal putih pucat. Terasa panas.

Shuuya berdecak. Pergelangan tangan Tsubomi diraih dalam satu gerakan, sontak membuat sepasang kelereng teh beradu dengan iris matahari.

"Kau pengecut."

"Memang … apa bagusnya kalau aku tahu? Apa itu merubah sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Perasaanku. Emosiku. Statusku–barangkali." Ada seringai terlukis di bawah juntaian pirang kusam. Disusul tawa ringan, jemari Shuuya menelusup di antara jemari Tsubomi. Yang gadis melotot tak terima. Ingin melepas, tapi kalah tenaga. Ia harusnya tahu sejak awal–fisik memang tak bisa ditipu. Shuuya seorang lelaki, tak bisa dibohongi.

"… sialan. Kau … sejak kapan?"

"Aku tak memastikan. Apa gunanya? Yang penting sekarang."

"Kucongkel matamu."

Shuuya tergelak. Wajahnya mendekat, dipisahkan sebatas hidung. Tsubomi menutup mata. "Aku tahu Tsubomi juga suka padaku. Maka jangan jadi seorang pecundang, oke?"

Benar–Tsubomi memang gadis remaja biasa yang sedikit pengecut. Ia tak bisa menerima keanehan dan perubahan, ia susah beradaptasi. Shuuya sendiri ingat kala pertama kali gadis yang awalnya bocah itu masuk ke dalam rumah Ayano. Tak bisa menyesuaikan diri, dan menyingkirkan keberadaanya sendiri dari keluarga. Masuk kamar, kunci pintu, menolak makan. Benar-benar merepotkan. Shuuya tahu seberapa besar kesabaran pasangan Tateyama dan putri semata wayangnya.

Ya, Tsubomi pecundang. Ia tak ingin tahu, dan bahkan pura-pura buta pada sebuah perasaan murni yang tertuju padanya. Tindakan melarikan diri yang kurang ajar, hanya karena ia tak terbiasa. Tapi dari asing selalu jadi kebiasaan, itu bagaimana cara dunia bekerja. Bagaimana relasi dan hubungan antar manusia terbentuk. Tsubomi hanya belum terbiasa, bukan berarti ia tak bisa. Maka harus ada Shuuya untuk membiasakan.

Bagi Tsubomi, Shuuya sebatas saudara. Tak lebih tak kurang.

Bagi Shuuya, Tsubomi ialah kewajiban.

Kewajiban dijaga, dihargai, disayang, lindungi dari hal bahaya. Dan sebagai 'kakak' karena ia diangkat duluan, kewajiban untuk membuat Tsubomi terbiasa–pada hal apa pun di hidupnya, agar ia siap.

Semuanya begitu alamiah.

Oke–mungkin tidak, pertengkaran hingga memicu datangnya psikiater dan kepura-puraan Tsubomi akan perasaan Shuuya tidak bisa dibilang alamiah.

Tapi, ah, siapa peduli?

Sekarang, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tsubomi belajar berhenti jadi pengecut.

.

.

.

END


End file.
